Dragon equipment
Dragon Equipment, also known as Dragoon Equipment, is a recurring type of equipment in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It is often among the strongest equipment pieces, usually unbuyable in any store, with defense comparable to Genji or Crystal equipment. As the name suggests, the equipment set is often related to Dragon-type enemies or the Dragoon character class. The equipment pieces usually resist Fire, Ice, and Lightning damage. The most common weapon of this set is the Dragon Lance. Appearances ''Final Fantasy The '''Dragon Mail' is the one of the strongest armors in the game, second only to the Crystal Mail and Genji Armor (which only exist in the Advance version). The Mail grants the wearer resistance to Fire, Ice, and Lightning. ''Final Fantasy II The '''Dragon Armor' is the second-strongest armor after Genji Armor, and the Dragon Shield is the second-strongest shield after the Aegis Shield. The Shield resists elemental magic, but the Armor does not. ''Final Fantasy III The '''Dragon Helmet' and Dragoon Mail are only mid-powered in this game, the complete armor set can be obtained in Saronia's Dragon Tower. The armor can only be equipped by Freelancers, Onion Knights, or Dragoons. The Wyvern Claws grants +4 Agility and deals Wind-elemental damage, and the Dragon Hammer grants +4 Vitality and inflicts Lightning-elemental damage when attacking. The Dragon Lance is a high-ranked spear that has an Attack of 117. ''Final Fantasy IV The '''Dragon Mail', Dragon Gloves, Dragon Helmet, and Dragon Shield are heavy equipment pieces usable by any party member that can equip heavy armor. They all resist Fire, Ice, and Lightning, and in the original release are the strongest heavy equipment after Cecil's Crystal equipment. They were also originally translated as "Dragoon" equipment. In the Advance release, the Dragoon Plate and the Dragoon Gloves, obtained at the Lunar Ruins are exclusive to Kain. The Plate is the strongest armor for him, and the Gloves upgrade his Jump ability to Double Jump. The Dragon's Whisker is a powerful whip for Rydia that inflicts critical damage when used against Dragons, as well as granting +5 Strength, Stamina, and Agility. The Dragon Claw, only available in the Advance remake, is a weapon for Yang that grants +10 Strength and Spirit and also inflicts critical damage against Dragons. The Wyvern Lance is a powerful spear for Kain that also inflicts critical damage against Dragons and can only be won from powerful Dragon enemies. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Dragon equipment from ''Final Fantasy IV returns with the same statistics. ''Final Fantasy V The '''Dragon Lance' is a powerful lance which can only be obtained late in the game, and deals double damage to Dragon enemies. The Dragon Beard is the most powerful Whip in the game, which can only be gotten through either stealing from Shinryu or winning it from Stingray. It is a long-range whip with an Attack of 89. Although they are not equipped, the Dragon Shield can be created by the Mix ability and raises the user's resistance to Fire, Ice, and Lightning. The Dragon Armor raises Defense and Magic Defense. ''Final Fantasy VI The '''Dragoon Boots' are a relic that give the user the Jump ability. The Dragon Claws is a powerful Holy-elemental weapon for Sabin ''Final Fantasy VII The 'Dragon Armlet' has six linked Materia slots and resists Fire, Ice, and Lightning. Its defensive stats are high, but not exceptionally strong. It can be won from Blue Dragons and Red Dragons, and stolen from Dark Dragons. The '''Dragon Claw' is a mid-ranked weapon for Tifa, while the Dragoon Lance is a mid-ranked spear for Cid ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- The '''Dragon Armlet' is an Accessory in this game. It resists Fire, Ice, and Lightning, and also increases max MP by 40%. ''Final Fantasy IX The '''Dragon Wrist' is a light piece of equipment usable for everyone except Steiner. It teaches the abilities Jelly and Lancer, although the latter can only be learned by Freya. The Dragon Mail is Freya's third-strongest armor, and is the only equipment piece that can teach her the "High Jump" ability, increasing the damage done by her Jump ability. Dragon's Claw is a high-ranked weapon for Amarant that teaches the abilities No Mercy and Counter. Dragon's Hair is the most powerful spear for Freya, and is the only way for Freya to learn Dragon's Breath. ''Final Fantasy X Auron's '''Dragon Lord' bracer must have the "Break MP Limit" ability as a dominant ability. Auron's Dragonkiller must have "Double Overdrive" as a dominant ability to be obtained. Kimahri's Dragoon Lance can be customized by having Magic Counter and Evade & Counter or Counterattack as dominants abilities. ''Final Fantasy XI There are at least two sets of crafted "Dragon" armor, one is a Job-specific armor set for Thieves, while the other is a Job-specific armor set for Dragoons. A related armor set is the Hydra Scale armor, obviously made from the scales of the fearsome Hydra. Additionally, the Wyrm Beard item is required in the acquisition of the Black Belt and is obtainable as a reward from only three monsters in the game: Fafnir, Nidhogg, and the "Wyrm" enemy in the Burning Circle instanced battle. Final Fantasy XII The '''Dragon Mail', Dragon Shield, and Dragon Helmet all have high defensive ratings, but are outclassed by several other equipment pieces. The Helmet and Mail both give HP boosts, while the Shield resists Earth. The Dragon Whisker is the second strongest spear in the game, being outclassed by Zodiac Spear. A Dragon Whisker L also exists, though only in the International version. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings The '''Dragon Finger' is the best accessory for Llyud, and it increases the effectiveness of Ryuuken, while the Dragon Helm is an accessory for Basch that increases his Attack and Defense when he is in near death. ''Final Fantasy Tactics The '''Dragon Rod' is a high-ranked rod. The Dragon Whisker is a high-ranked spear. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The '''Dragon Mail' is a strong equipment piece and resists Fire. The Dragon Whisker is a strong spear that has an Attack of 45. The Dragon Soul is a mid-ranked Soul that absorbs Earth-elemental damage and teaches the Morpher skill Dragon. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift '''Dragon Mail' halves all Fire-elemental damage and teaches the ability Bonecrusher. It gives +40 Defense and +6 Resistance. Dragon Whisker is the most powerful spear in the game, with an Attack of 55. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates The Dragoon Sallet, Dragon Sallet, Wyvern Sallet, Dragoon Harness, Dragon Harness, and Wyvern Harness all make up the Dragon Equipment in the game. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time The '''Dragon Tusk' is the best spear in the game, usable only by the Lilty race, and provides 55 attack and +30 Stun. It takes 3 slots and cannot be bought. The Dragoon Harness, Dragon Harness, Dragoon Sallet, and Dragon Sallet all represent Dragon Equipment on the armor side. ''Final Fantasy Mystic Quest The '''Dragon Claw' is the best claw in the game. It has a Battle Power of 80, and inflicts Poison, Paralyze, Sleep, Confusion, Blind, Stone, and Silence. While it isn't as powerful as other weapons, the high amount of status ailments it inflicts make it useful against regular enemies. ''Final Fantasy Adventure The '''Dragon Sword' is the only representative of Dragon Equipment in terms of weapons in the game, and can be found in the Cave of Ruins. It has an AP of 59. Other Dragon Equipment include the Dragon Shield and Dragon Armour. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy The Dragon set consists of a Shield, Armlet, Gloves, Crest (helmet) and Mail. The first four are Level 78 equipment pieces, while the Dragon Mail is Level 79. The weapon of the set is the Dragon Slayer, which is a Level 78 sword. When any three Dragon items are equipped, the "Whisper of the Wyrm" combination activates, increasing Physical Defense and Magic Defense by 10%. See Also *Dragon Whisker Gallery Category:Equipment